Internet-Based Voucher Reinforcement for Smoking Cessation: Tobacco use continues to be the number one preventable cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. In no other population are the prevalence rates and problems of smoking more apparent and pronounced than those in rural populations, where access to treatment is limited. Current smoking cessation interventions are modestly effective, which suggest the need for therapies that are more intensive, innovative, and accessible. Voucher-based abstinence reinforcement therapy is a highly intensive approach wherein patients earn monetary vouchers that can be exchanged for goods and services contingent on documented abstinence. To improve the accessibility of this intensive therapy to smokers who want to quit smoking, a novel voucher based abstinence reinforcement therapy for smoking has been developed wherein smoking status is frequently monitored and reinforced via the internet. With this internet based intervention, real-time video of smokers providing CO samples are collected and verified for smoking status. Patients are then provided feedback and reinforcement based on their verified smoking status. This innovative approach may be well suited for rural smokers who are in need of accessible intensive smoking cessation interventions. This grant application proposes exploratory research to adapt, implement, and evaluate a novel internet based voucher reinforcement intervention for smoking cessation in heavy smokers in rural Kentucky. A pilot study is proposed in which rural smokers in Kentucky (N=80) will be randomly assigned to one of two groups: contingent vs. noncontingent vouchers group. For 6 weeks, CO samples will be collected and verified twice daily from all participants using an internet based CO monitoring system. Participants assigned to the contingent vouchers group will receive monetary vouchers if they provide a CO sample <4ppm. Participants in the noncontingent vouchers group will receive vouchers independent of their CO sample. Overall, the application proposes research to develop and evaluate an intensive and accessible smoking cessation intervention for heavy smokers in rural communites, and provide the empirical basis for future research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]